Scared To Death
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is NOT afraid of anything but what will he feel if the ONLY person that he value so much in his life hangs on balance? YAOI [sasukeXnaruto] Drama and Romance, R


Hi! Guise! I'm here once again for this new fic. A SasuNaru song fic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...

Inspired by the song Scared to Death by: KZ Tandingan :))

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

THIS IS YAOI! Boy x Boy

I hope y'all like it.

R&R

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

**Scared to Death**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Sasuke's POV**

It was a cold night, a snowy night to be exact. Here I am stuck in the middle of paper works. I hate to bring paper works at home 'cause bringing them home means I can't relax and put all my attention to Naruto and I know he hates it when I ignore him because of this damn paper works. Actually, he understands it when I bring home paper works it's me, I will not go out of my office room at home If I didn't finish my work yet so I will only have Naruto worrying about me so it's a big no, no.

After not so long I already finish it I leaned back to my swirl chair for a moment closing my eyes to rest for a bit until my phone rang. I quickly answered it without even looking at the screen not wanting to worry the other person on the line because I know it's him.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, may I know who's this?" I sat up straight this is unusual because this is Naruto's phone number.

"We saw your name on Mr. Uzumaki's recent call log—"

"Why?! What happened to him? Where is he?" I quickly ask, I know there's something wrong about this.

"Sir, he's been in a car accident please go to Konoha Medical Hospital as soon as you can we will explain more when you get here and—" I finish the phone call right away I know there's something. I quickly ran out of the office and go to the elevator straight to the parking lot. I don't have much time, I saw Sakura and Neji's worried faces but I'm to tense to actually pay attention to them I just get pass through them.

Just hang on there, Naruto. Please hang on, you can't leave me here all alone. I thought as I drive I don't care about the speed limit for the moment Naruto is more important.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

I just got out from the supermarket and I want to go home quickly Sasuke called me earlier that he'll be home a little late because of the paper works, I told him I'll be waiting for him and that I'll be cooking thank god he didn't say no or he already ate because I'm in the middle of grocery shopping and I just found a perfect recipe for tonight. After he's work I just want him to enjoy dinner with me and relax. We got the whole weekend to do something fun and no disturbance of paper works. I'm so happy.

It's snowing and I don't want to go in trouble bringing my car out, It'll be in mess. So I rode a taxi way home there's no really traffic because nobody wants to get stuck in the snow so there's no many cars thank god I will be home long before Sasuke will be. The taxi is moving in normal pace because the road is slippery and the driver is just being careful. The stop light turns green for us and the taxi starts to move again but I got shocked when I heard a loud bang from my left side (I was sitting on the right side) I very loud one that causes me to lose my consciousness.

I tried to open my eyes but all I can see is blur and a little light. I'm scared. I'm scared of what may happen, oh dear gods please don't let me die here I still what to be with Sasuke our time together is not yet enough and I know there's a lot of challenges we will encounter in the future and in all that I want to be at his side. I'm scared that I will not see his smile again. I want to see him laugh more too, I still want to see him happy and I know he will not be if I'll die here. I'm scared that he will not continue his life now because of me. I'm scared not to be with him. I'm scared to death.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I arrived in the hospital in just five minutes, I just can't waste another minute not seeing how's Naruto doing. He will be fine and he will fight this I know, but what if not? What if— no! I should not take any negativity right now all I have to do is to believe in Naruto, believe that this is not his time yet, believe that he will fight. He can and he will.

"Nurse, where is Uzumaki Naruto? Someone called me about him..." I asked the nurse on the front desk.

"Sir, he's still in the emergency room and we will not know he's condition until the doctor come out." She said, I quickly ran to the emergency room she's talking about and just stand there, patiently waiting.

After so long the doctor came out,

"Doctor, how is he? Please tell me he's gonna be alright?" I was desperate.

The doctor sigh, "Don't worry, Sir he will be fine. We were able to stabilize he's condition, he got some bruises and broken ribs. I'm glad that impact wasn't that strong, I still need to run some tests though."

I'm totally glad.

"When can I see him?"

"We will transfer him in a new room and then you can see him."

"Thank you, Doctor." It's the only thing I can say.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I enter his hospital room, I slowly walk to him and when I reach his side, a tear fall down my face as I touched his hand and hold it. I allowed myself to cry, he's beautiful face some part of it were covered of bruises, some on his arms. I'm so scared. I may always look tough but not the one I care the most not to Naruto. He's all I got and I'm scared to lose him. I'm scared that I will not see him alive, laughing and smiling, I'm scared that there's no one I will return home to, I'm scared that I will be able to hold hands and walk beside him, I'm scared that I will not see a new day with him.i'm scared that I will not be able to sit down and eat with him. I'm scared that life will not be the same without him. I'm scared to death.

I didn't know that I fall asleep until I felt his hands move, I quickly sat up and look at him. Eyes are starting to open as he saw me a smile was forming on his face. Letting me know that he'll be alright and I should not worry.

"Hey love, welcome back." I smiled at him.

"I'm back." He smiled

I held his hand and kissed it, then I stood up and lean close to him.

"I Love you, please don't scare me like that ever again." I rest my forehead to his.

"I Love you too, sorry to scare you like that." He smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading leave a review/comment let me know what you think about this short fic

'till we meet ~~

keiLuvsme


End file.
